Chloe Burmeister (D5)
Chloe Burmeister is a character in the Fan Fiction series Battlestar Hermes and is the ships Tactical Officer. Early Life Chloe was born on Gemenon and is the daughter of Richard Burmeister, a priest in the local town in which she grew up in. Her mother, Charlotte Burmeister, helped run the local temple but was otherwise a typical Gemonese housewife. A major influence in her early life was Caleb Dytto who was best friends with her father since they were children. Chloe came to see Dytto as an uncle and was treated by the entire Burmeister family as one of their own. During her early teens the Burmeister family went through some tough times and Chloe felt it more than anyone. Without anyone's knowledge she began self harming as a way of relieving the pressure that was building up inside her from having to hear her parents fighting almost constantly. During a visit by Dytto and his wife when Chloe was fifteen she began bleeding from her arms at the dinner table. It was then that her parents discovered what she had been doing and got her the help she needed. Military Career Richard Burmeister was initially disappointed that his daughter didn't want to commit herself to the work of the Gods but accepted her decision to join the Colonial Fleet under Dytto's sponsorship. At the Academy she showed excellent aptitude and discovered she was a natural tactician. To her surprise when she graduated from the Academy she found her first posting was to the Battlestar Hermes, the same ship that Caleb Dytto was serving on. Caleb was a little weary of this given his personal affiliation with her but his concerns were dismissed because Chloe was not legally a member of his family. Romantic Liason Not long after coming aboard the Hermes Chloe found that she was falling in love with a fellow officer, Lt. Joshua Albert. This broke two majot taboos in her life at that point; firstly she was prohibited from the relationship by military protocol which dictated that no two crewmembers of the same ship may engage in a romantic relationship. Secondly, as a Gemonese woman, she was expected to have her parent's blessing. With these obstacles in the way she chose not to disclose the realtionship to anyone and the two kept it secret. The Fall When the colonies fell Burmeister's world was turned upside down. The battle above Picon was her first experience of combat and it terrified her. The final straw that broke the camel's back came when Joshua was during a Cylon attack. A part of Chloe died that day and she would never truly regain. The Perfect Weapon Commander Bowman had noticed the change that had taken place in the young woman in the days that followed although he would never understand why until much later. He noted on many occasions that she had evolved into a perfect weapon for the times that lay ahead of the Hermes. On the surafce she had become cold, calculating and almost devoid of emotion as she went about her duties. Downward Spiral Underneath however she was a mess of emotion. She buried herself in work to keep her mind active so as not to start thinking about her predicament. When she did stop however it became too much for her and she soon resorted back to self harming in her bunk. When Bowman promoted her to Captain a little voice inside her told her that she was going to fail him and everyone else. The Biggest Blow The biggest blow for Chloe came when she discovered she was pregnant as a result of her relationship with Lt Albert. Unable to take it any longer she returned to her bunk and began to cut herself so deeply that it made her arm limp. She was discovered by a rather horrified Melissa 'Aurora' Saunders and rushed to sickbay. Category:BS Hermes Personnel Category:Battlestar Hermes Saga Category:Female Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Lieutenants Category:Dimension Five